jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission von Serenno
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Scharmützel von Devaron |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum= |Ort=Serenno |Ergebnis=Sieg Graf Dookus |Kontrahent1=Nachtschwestern |Kontrahent2=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kommandeure1=Asajj Ventress |Kommandeure2=Dooku |Truppen1= *GS-100 Bergungsschiff **''Raider'' *Nachtschwestern ** Naa'leth ** Karis |Truppen2= }} Zitat aus („Dooku! He betrayed me. ... I will have revenge!“) Die Mission von Serenno war ein Versuch der Tötung des Sith-Lords Dooku durch die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress. Diese hegte Rachegefühle nach dem Verrat Dookus an ihr und wandte sich an die Nachtschwestermutter Talzin, die ihr ihre Unterstützung zusagte. Allerdings verlief das Attentat erfolglos und Ventress kehrte nach Dathomir zurück. Vorgeschichte Nachdem der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious seinem Schüler seine Besorgnis über das wachsende Wissen Asajj Ventress' offenbart hatte und deren Eliminierung verlangt hatte, befahl Dooku dem Taktikdroiden TJ-912 die Zerstörung des Kommandoschiffs auf dem sich Ventress befand. Obwohl Dooku glaubte, dass Ventress bei der Explosion des Zerstörers getötet worden war, gelang es ihr zu entfliehen. Nach den Ereignissen im Sullust-System wurde Ventress von dem Schiff Raider aufgefunden, dessen Besatzung von Ventress getötet wurde. Anschließend setzte sie einen Kurs nach Dathomir, um dort die Hilfe der Nachtschwestern anzufordern. Talzin gewährte ihr diese Hilfe, nahm sie in das Nachtschwestern-Dorf auf, heilte ihre Verletzungen und stellte ihr die zwei Schwestern Naa'leth und Karis zur Seite. In einem besonderen Ritual mit dem Wasser des Lebens sorgte Talzin dafür, dass Ventress, Karis und Naa'leth unsichtbar wurden, um sich so in den Palast Dookus einschleichen konnten. Missionsverlauf Zitat aus („I not need my eyes to see you, Jedi!“) miniatur|links|[[Dooku verteidigt sich gegen die Angreifer]] Nachdem Asajj Ventress mit den beiden Schwestern der Nacht auf dem Planeten Serenno nahe Dookus Palast gelandet war, infiltrierten die drei Attentäter das Gebäude. Talzin hatte die Gruppe mit Lichtschwertern ausgestattet, um die Schuld des Attentats auf die Jedi zu schieben. Mittels ihres Lichtschwerts durchschnitt Ventress die Außenmauer des Palastes und gelangte mit den zwei übrigen Nachtschwestern in die in der Decke verlaufenden Schächte. Diese führten bis oberhalb von Dookus Schlafgemach. Rasch konnte die Gruppe in den Raum eindringen und durch einen vergifteten Pfeil Dooku angreifen. Das Gift des Pfeils hatte die Eigenschaft Dookus Wahrnehmung zu schwächen, sodass er kein klares Bild vor Augen hatte. Der erwachte Dooku griff sofort nach seinem Lichtschwert und versuchte die Angreifer ausfindig zu machen. Da er jedoch in seiner Sicht eingeschränkt war, vertraute er auf seine Wahrnehmung und blockierte die Versuche der Angreifer ihn zu töten. Sich gegen die drei Angreifer verteidigend, verlagerte sich der Kampf bis in Dookus Thronsaal, von dem aus er für gewöhnlich mit seinem Meister kommunizierte. Durch ein schnelles und gezieltes Einsetzen der Macht gelang es Ventress Dooku zu Fall zu bringen. Dieser versuchte sein Schwert zu erreichen, das ihm aus der Hand geglitten war, doch die Dunkle Jedi stieß es mit der Macht fort. Als Ventress zum finalen Schlag gegen ihren Meister ansetzte, schoss dieser Blitze aus seinen Händen und lähmte somit die drei Angreifer. Kurz danach schleuderte er die Gruppe aus dem Fenster in die dahinter liegende Schlucht. Es gelang Ventress sich an einem Vorsprung zu halten und ihre Schwestern zu retten, doch war das Attentat auf Dooku gescheitert. Nachwirkungen Nach dem misslungenen Versuch Graf Dooku zu töten und Rache zu nehmen, kehrte Ventress nach Dathomir zurück. Die Nachtschwesternmutter Talzin erfuhr von den Schwestern, dass das Attentat erfolglos war, jedoch sicherte sie Ventress zu, dass ihre Rache mit Sicherheit ausgeführt würde. Einige Zeit später trat sie deshalb mit Dooku persönlich in Kontakt und eröffnete ihm, dass sie von dem Verlust seiner Schülerin Kenntnis hatte. Sie bot ihm daraufhin einen neuen Schüler an, einen männlichen, der Ventress in ihrer Rache dienlich sein sollte. Quellen * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Mission to Serenno es:Misión a Serenno